Is He Too Late?
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Austin rejects Ally when she confesses her feelings about him. When someone from Ally's old camp comes back to win back Ally, is Austin late to get her back? Based on the upcoming episode, "Campers and Complications". Auslly


I did it. I confessed my feelings to him. And his response. He didn't feel the same way.

I simply said, "Oh...thats great, no fantastic!", and I ran off. On the inside, I was crying. I have never felt this way. Sure, I used to have a huge crush on Dallas, he rejected me, but I didn't take it to hard. Why? Because I had feelings for someone else.

I loved the blonde boy with all my heart, but he didn't feel the same way about me. He has a girlfriend now anyways...Kira. Kira was a real sweetheart, and I wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway.

I'll have to live with it. I'll forget someday...

As I was fantasizing about Austin Moon, a hand covered my eyes from behind.

Familiar and warm...

"Guess who?", said the familiar voice of a guy who I met at my camp about 5 years ago.

"Elliot!" I whirled around and give him a death hug. I missed him so much!

Now here's the thing, we started as friends back at the camp. As we hung out more, we realized we had so much in common. Eventually, we became even closer. In fact, he asked me out. Unfortunately, it was on the last day of camp and I did the stupidest thing! I forgot to ask him for his number! We never saw each other again after that. No date, no more contact. I was devastated at the time.

I took a look at him. Wow! He has changed so much! In a good way, too. He became more built, and dare I say, hotter...

"Wow Ally", he said with his eyes twinkling. "You have become even more beautiful within these three years..."

I blushed like crazy. "Why thank you Elliot! And you have become more dashing yourself!" I said in a British accent. We both laughed. It was an inside joke that went on between us back then.

"Wow, I can't believe your here! How did you find me?" I asked amazed still.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know...perhaps because of this?" He holds up a Cheetah Beat magazine, the one where I was featured on the cover.

I throw my head back in laughter. I still can't believe that he was back after all these years.

"Sooo, I supposed Ms. Dawson got over her stage fright, I'm assuming?" he winked at me.

I jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "Well, not really, but I have been getting better though".

He lifts me up and spins me in the air while we laughed like little kids.

"Ahem", said a voice behind us.

"Austin!" I exclaim. I did not notice him come in.

He doesn't look happy for some reason...

"Hi Ally", he says in a stiff voice. "Uh, whose your_ friend_?" I noticed he empathized on the word 'friend'.

I was about to introduce Elliot, but he interrupted. "No way! Your Austin Moon! Me and my friends all LOVE your music!"

Austin doesn't smile but says stiffly, "Thank you". What was with him?

I gestured towards Elliot. "Austin, this is my best friend from my camp 5 years ago, Elliot".

Austin just nods at him, glaring at him.

Elliot does not seem to notice. Suddenly, I looked at Elliot's wrist.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. "You still have the bracelet!" It was a friendship bracelet me and him had made back at camp.

He laughed. "Of course Ms. Dawson. I would never want to forget our friendship!"

I laughed too. "Oh, and remember when you 'proposed' to me?"

Austin suddenly looked angry. "What do you mean 'proposed'?" he said in an angry tone.

I was aback taken by his sudden anger, but Elliot seems oblivious to this and answers, "Oh well, see. Me and Ally were super close with each other and I kind of liked her... a lot. So I made a friendship bracelet, knelt down as if I was proposing, and asked her out on a date".

I blushed as he said this. We were about ten when he did this, so I didn't know how funny that was till I was like 13.

"Speaking of which", Elliot pulls out a rose from behind his back. "Ms. Dawson, we never went on our date. How would you like to go on one with me tomorrow night?"

I was about to answer, but Austin interrupts. "Sorry, but we have practice tomorrow night, isn't that right Ally?"

"What practice? I thought you had a date with Kira?" I asked confused. That was strange...HE was usually the one that forgot about the practices.

"Well, I could cancel on her so we COULD practice", he said.

I shook my head. "Its okay Austin, you don't have worry about leaving me alone so you could go on you date. In fact, you could spend more time with Kira while I'm out with Elliot. Its a win-win."

Elliot smiles. "I take it's a yes?"

I smiled back. "Yup! Where are we going?"

"Well, I know how much you hate surprises...so I'm gonna tell you that we are going to see a Taylor Swift concert! At the beach around 5 tomorrow! How does that sound?" he says.

I squeal. He remembered I loved Taylor Swift! I totally forgot she was in Miami with week! "Are you kidding? That's the best!" I gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello! Still here!" Austin says, sounding very annoyed.

"Oh sorry Austin! But don't cancel your plans with Kira, we can practice some other time!" I said with my arms around Elliot still. I felt the warm feeling in my heart whenever I touched him.

He raised his eyebrows. "How about now? We are supposed to be practicing now."

Oh man! I totally forgot! I slapped my forehead and grabbed my book.

"I'm sorry Elliot! I totally forgot! Meet me at Mini's so we could catch up later!" I kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing Ally! Meet ya there!" he winked at me and walked out of the store. I didn't realize I was staring dreamily at where he had walked out until someone's fingers snapped in front of me.

"Earth to Ally!" Austin said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry Austin! Lets go practice!" I said grabbing his arm and running up to the practice room.

* * *

I sat there thinking of a song, but nothing but love songs came to me. I couldn't stop thinking of Elliot.

Suddenly, Austin interrupts my daydream. "Whatcha thinking about?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking about what type of song we write about...perhaps a pop...fun song, about people having a good time".

He smiles a lot. "Hey yeah! Thats sounds awesome!" He sat on the piano bench with me.

He seems to be strangely close to me...usually we give each other at least 10 inches away from each other. Today, our shoulders were touching, and he had plenty of space on his end, but he didn't seem to notice, so I didn't say anything.

_"Woke up on the right side of my bed_

_Whats up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if your down to get down tonight..."_

__I sang. I turned to Austin. "Hows that?"

"That was amazing", he said getting closer. I backed away a little.

"Thanks", I said a bit nervously, looking away. Suddenly Austin wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Uh Austin...whatcha doing?" I asked. I felt sparks when he touched me, much different then when Elliot held my hand. I ignored this feeling however.

He gets closer to me. "Please don't on the that date with Elliot tomorrow..." he whispers close to my ears.

Before I know it, he lips presses against mine. I don't hesitate to kiss back. I wrap my arms around him, and he deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, I open my eyes and pull away. What am I doing?! I have Elliot! This was wrong!

Austin looked at me, looking hurt and confused. "Austin! You have Kira..this is all wrong..."

I'm about to leave when his hand grabs mine.

"Ally, I wanted to tell you before...but me and Kira are just friends now", he said softly, but I heard him. "Ally, I love you, and only you. Please be mine and not Elliot's".

I couldn't say a word at all. Instead, I moved forward to kiss him.

"Whose Elliot?" I simply replied when we came out of our kiss.

He smiled, knowing that I couldn't stay away from him.

After all, our names good well together.

Austin AND Ally.


End file.
